nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Speed: London's Most Wanted
'''Need For Speed: London's Most Wanted '''is an action thriller story created by Nicky Haugh. Prologue The plot centers around two isolated characters who become primates. Junior (one of the primaries and the main protagonist) is a lonely boy with a struggling family being targeted by a disrespectful businessman who seeks to start a deforestation in order to earn more profit. When Junior attempts to stop this, he is isolated by his family and friends after falsely being accused of committing a murder which was organized by Freddy himself. Meanwhile, Nicky Haugh (the other primate and the main antagonist) is living in a isolated life after suffering from stress that led to some of his countless sacrifices. After being guided and convinced by his incarnations to choose between his own path and God, Nicky unleashes his own fictitious faith by creating his religious cult to convert everyone against God and going their own path. This successfully works and Nicky is hailed as The Son of God as his incarnations foretold him. However, Nicky soon becomes a tyrant lordship when being caught in Junior's storyline and, with Freddy joining his faith, seeks to know more about Junior. Synopsis The story opens in a large field outside of London where Nicky Haugh, a self-made influential, is confronting Keagen Cole, his traitorous friend who is apparently bruised and beaten. Nicky lectures him about his ambitiousness before Keagen tells Nicky he doesn't know who he is dealing with. Nicky then explains how he learned about the idea of ambition and the dangerous thing about ambition is how everyone doesn’t know when to stop. Afterwards, Nicky proceeds to kill Keagen after revealing his plan for a coup, what that implies has yet to be determined. After the introduction, the scene cuts to Keagen's funeral where his little precocious brother Junior, a lonely twelve-year-old boy, has attended along with his clumsiness father, Dwayne. Over the next week, Junior is frequently bullied in school that leads to an annual review which only his teaching assistant, Margaret Carey, attends to. Junior eventually finds out that his father never attended to his annual review because he was too busy doing dodgy jobs for his oppressive boss and illegitimate businessman, Freddy Winter. Later on, Dwayne and Margaret have an argument over Junior's struggling behalf with Margaret unsuccessfully attempting to convince Dwayne to quit working for Freddy. Just then, they indicate how Freddy is the sole reason why they got divorced, which reveals that Dwayne and Margaret are currently in a estranged relationship. However, Margaret turns out to be Dwayne's second wife after his previous spouse died in a car accident last year, which means that Junior's mother is deceased. While having a dream about his isolated life due to suffering from stress, Nicky is visited and guided on a tour by his godly incarnation called Ambition. He ends up exploring some tragic backstories (mainly the first and second world wars) and major events from Mark's Gospel (including Jesus cleansing the temple and the rest of the story following The Last Supper towards his death). Ambition then informs Nicky that he will become a deity with unnatural powers in exchange for converting humanity against God. When Nicky challenges Ambition for a test, Ambition responds by giving Nicky prophecies which visualizes Nicky into becoming the kingpin after uprising Nicky Haugh Holdings, a holding company of his own. Nicky appears to be stunned in silence, especially when Ambition confirms that his neutral actions will make him more incorruptible and understanding than God ever became. Becoming more skeptical, Nicky promises Ambition that he will personally choose his own religious beliefs and never allow himself to be a slave of God's homeworld again, before returning to the present day. Concurrently, Junior is resent against Freddy not only because he occasionally tolerates his father, but is also concerned that Freddy's business is about hurting the environment and harming (both animal and human) nature, which are the two things that Junior passionately worships. This is soon examined when Junior unfurls a protest against Freddy for his earlier attempts to legalize animal cruelty (such as poaching, fox hunting and bull fighting) and vows to stop him from launching a deforestation. Afterwards, Junior is greeted by Alex Scott, an environmentalist who approves Junior's protest and invites him over to join his radical environmentalism community group called Childs Hill. Junior accepts the offer and becomes a member of Childs Hill. He later attends to a meeting where he learns that Freddy attempts to capture a Mountain Lion by organizing a trophy hunt for any poacher to retrieve it alive or dead. Junior volunteers to keep the mountain lion alive by sneaking out of his home at night before going to the top of the mountain, where the mountain lion ambushes him, believing Junior to be hostile. After a brief chase, Junior is pinned and just about to be attacked when the mountain lion is mysteriously shot by a unknown assailant. After some struggling, Junior accidentally pushes the mountain lion of a cliff, where it is dangling for safety. Junior is just about to pull the mountain lion up to safety, when he loses his grip and drops the mountain lion to it's death after the creature got shot again. Junior rushes back down to it's dead corpse, where he becomes painfully heartbroken to discover that the mountain lion that he failed to save was the mother of three-now orphaned cubs, who begin mourning their mother's death. Junior attempts to comfort the tiny cubs, but is forced to reluctantly leave them behind when the police arrive on the scene. They take the dead mountain lion away, but fail to capture the cubs. At this point on, Junior ends up recording proof that the police are actually corrupt officials working for Freddy. Junior attempts to expose this at the next day, but this backfires when Freddy ends up showing a footage of the mountain lion falling to it's death after the scene where Junior accidentally pushed it over the cliff. This leads everyone to believe that Junior killed the mountain lion. Junior attempts to prove his innocence by showing his footage, only to get sent outside where he is arrested under Freddy's orders. He is later questioned by Trisia Case, a corrupt lawyer working as Freddy's consigliere, whom Junior recognizes after overseeing her in last night's investigation. Nevertheless, Junior is charged for manslaughter and released on bail, before getting grounded by Dwayne, who learns about last night and is forced by Freddy to ensure that Junior is punished. Freddy's story over the mountain lion's death has turned everyone against Junior; the results of him getting orchestrated from Childs Hill, being expelled from his school and Dwayne angrily disowning him. To make matters worse, Junior is put on mock trial where, despite trying to prove his innocence desperately in tears, he is found guilty of manslaughter and sentence to community service in between Christmas Eve and New Years Day. Meanwhile, Nicky begins to harbor ambitions of fulfilling his prophecy. It all starts during his birthday on new years day where Nicky wants to talk business with enough large numbers to be interested in a new deal. He soon presents his moral speech with some brevity by explaining his opinion on how God may have had parents before existing. This is when Nicky starts explaining that God is controlling humanity for only himself and failed to be a pacifist due to war and terrorism, which in doing so led to all the tragic backstories that scarred Earth eternally. Having missed out Christmas and New Years Day following his undeserving community service, Junior resumes his personal life which worsens when he becomes the town's outcast, with his friends constantly humiliating him and his father becoming distant towards his son, coldly telling Junior that he can never forgive and forget what he did earlier on. That night, Junior is unable to cope with his life becoming worse and runs away from his home. He enlists the help from the orphaned cubs, who reveal to share Junior's life due to being mistreated, into stopping Freddy's development after receiving a visit with good terms from the spirit of a man dressed as an elf called Patch Adams, who is revealed to be Junior's physician and the founder of Childs Hill. Over the nexy, Junior's runaway becomes public and the rifts starts to become heated for major characters. Freddy unleashes a worldwide hunt on Junior after learning of his plans against him. Both Alex and Margaret become the only people who believe that Junior is innocent and they end up serving ties with Dwayne when he responds carelessly about his son. However, Dwayne has a change of heart after being confronted by the spirit of his spouse (Junior's late mother) before standing up against Freddy when the latter attempts to blackmail Dwayne for Junior's location. Capitalizing on Freddy's discontent, Nicky invites him to a dinner meeting at his church. During dinner, Nicky seems to be a practical person and appears unconcerned with history and tradition. Sharing rumours of a plot to achieve their goals, Nicky agrees to help Freddy open his development in exchange for assisting him in disbanding Childs Hill, whom Nicky considers them to be a threat to his personal life. When Childs Hill find out and report it, Alex and Margaret become shocked to recognize Nicky. Margaret turns out to be Nicky's former mentor for education and Alex reveals that Nicky was once his former supervisor and a highly subordinate of Childs Hill, until a preview unsuccessful deal led Nicky to ruthlessly vow revenge on Childs Hill and Alex. Epilogue Characters *Junior "The Kid" – A lonely but precocious 12 year old boy who is the son of Dwayne Adams. He is the main protagonist of the story. *Nicky Haugh – A self made influential who is the founder of Nicky Haugh Holdings and the leader of his own religious cult. He serves as the primary antagonist of the story. *Dwayne Scott - He is the father of Junior, spouse of Margaret and formally an employer who worked with Freddy Winter. He is the deuteragonist of the story. *Margaret Carey – She is mother of Junior, spouse of Dwayne and formally a senior mentor of Nicky. She is the tritagonist of the story. *Alex Scott – He is Dwayne's older brother who is Junior's uncle and Nicky's former teacher five years ago until he betrayed him. He is the tetartagonist of the story. *Freddy Winter – A infamous corrupt and disrespectful businessman who was Dwayne's former and is the secondary antagonist of the story. *Trisia Case – She is Freddy's corrupt lawyer and the tertiary antagonist of the story. *Keagen Scott – Junior's older brother who was slayed at the hands of Nicky Haugh. He plays a key character and minor antagonist role due to tormenting Junior. Trivia